


Late

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Lisa is late





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



Lisa was laying in bed, snuggled underneath the duvet. She was watching steam rise up from a white mug on the counter as she tried to lessen the feeling of weight dragging at her mouth. Her beloved girlfriend, Louisa, had made her a mug of hot chocolate, with special whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. The cream had melted into the liquid and the sprinkles had sunk to the bottom. The drink itself was probably cold by now. She looked at the time blinking on the digital clock next to the mug and cringed. ‘I’m late,’ she groaned to herself.

‘Late for what?’ Louisa said, now walking into the room with the scent of shortbread biscuits clinging to her hair. She carried a tray of them in her hands, which she set down on the dresser underneath the window.

'My show,’ the Star Soul Rider replied, mushing her face into the pillow and muffling her sigh.

'You didn’t say you had a show,’ her girlfriend said, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

Lisa just shrugged.

Louisa sat down at the side of the bed and put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 'Do you not want to go?’ she asked.

'Not really,’ she mumbled, 'I’ve been worrying about it and I really just didn’t want to go and face the crowd because… because what if I’ve lost my voice? What if the audience has forgotten about me? What if… what if…’

'Listen,’ Louisa said, 'if you keep thinking all of these “what if"s, then you’ll never do anything. You are Lisa Peterson, the world’s most popular singer before you disappeared. There is no way, that you’re gonna screw this concert up, you’re too amazing.’

Lisa sighed. And then smiled. 'Thanks, Lou,’ she said, and leant up and kissed her girlfriend on the side of her mouth. Then she stood up.

'Where are you going?’ Louisa asked.

'I don’t wanna be any more late to Leonardo’s than I already am,’ Lisa said, as she pulled on her favourite blue hoodie jacket and raked a brush through her red hair.

Louisa grinned. 'That’s the spirit,’ she said, as she stood up from the bed as well. She grabbed a piece of shortbread and handed it to Lisa, 'best to keep your sugar up.’

Her girlfriend grinned and took a bite of the sugary treat that her beloved girlfriend had made. As usual, it was delicious, blessed by the magic that was Louisa’s baking prowess. She hummed and grinned, sugar glistening around her lips. 'Tastes amazing,’ she said, giving her girlfriend another kiss, 'just like someone else I know.’

Louisa smirked. 'Get your ass to that show,’ she said with a laugh.

Her girlfriend sighed. 'Fiiiiiiiiine,’ she groaned, and went downstairs to get her guitar from the closet under the stairs.

Louisa followed her, taking the tray of shortbread with her, so that she could put some in a bag for Lisa to take with her to the show in case she got hungry in between breaks.


End file.
